Talk:Standoff (level)
Untitled Hey, Standoff isn't O.K. Corral. :Yes I noticed this too, I shall fix it! Zachary8222 01:48, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::I can't fix it screwed up the standoff article(which btw is short :o) Zachary8222 01:51, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Real Halo Video? i saw that real version of halo clip on youtube and heard this map was based on it but i dont hav the map yet, are there banshees available in forge lik in the video? RadicalEdward2 00:24, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Yes, there are banshees 23:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ICBMs The description says that the satellites were for messages from the stars, and the silos were there to prepare for a response. That would make the ICBMs not ICBMs seeing ICBM is Inter continental, and the missiles would go into space and mostr likely not return to Earth unless they were aimed t alien activity on Earth, which is unlikely. Decide to edit or not, I am just pointing this out. 23:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :ICBM just refers to any missile with long-range capabilities. They only hit their target because they're programmed to turn back to Earth (provided that it is a terrestrial target).-- Forerunner 00:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Accidental Change I'm really sorry, i accidently changed it from saying there is an active camo near each base to saying there is an active camo and an over shield. i changed it back to the best of my ability. i wont do anymore changes here at all. Base Descriptions Because of what i said in the message just above this, i wont make any more changes. I just think that someone should label which base is which. The base closer to the gate is blue base. The base closer to the edge of the canyon is red base. Dishes The dishes and the discription on the map makes me think of SETI,which is in the U.S. not Africa Voy101 *Well, this is in the future, so more SETI-like facilities could have been constructed. lovemuffin 20:30, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Humans got of Earth in the 22nd century in halo,don't you think they would have stop using them after that and used other stuff in the outer colonies,and the U.N. didn't "controll" the planet till the interplantary war,the U.S. wouldn't have built more other then in the U.S. Voy101 ---- Could these be more dishes for alien contact? We never really discovered any other live aliens until the Covenant found Harvest in 2424. GenralMajors No Snipe? This may seem like a small thing but does anyone know why Bungie did not include a Sniper on this map? I mean, it is the kind of map to snipe on. Pyro Python 19:44, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :The sniper would be overpowered on this map due to the open nature. It is the opposite of the kind of map to snipe on. Solokiller 13:33, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Con Anyone else think that it is unfair for the people who bought the maps?...I mean now they are free...a load of people paid beforehand.-- 90.208.225.58 02:54, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Not really; Bungie did say that all the maps they released would become available for free later on. Overhaul I am overhauling the Halo 3 level pages, I am getting rid of "Tips and Tricks" and putting in its place Strategies. And remember that "fun" facts about the level is to go into the Trivia section, and game play tips on betterment of online play goes into Strategies, I will also add a Forge section on GOOD ideas on how to forge the map. Things that would belong there would be stuff like: "Adding more Trip Mines on Sandtrap can take some of the focus off vehicle combat." and "Adding Shield Doors in the walk ways on Guardian can help boost the need for tactics." H3 00:49, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Moon Interestingly, despite the brightness of this desert environment, a moon can still be seen in the sky... This should not be 'interesting', seeing as the moon can be seen during the day in the real world as well. Hornets Is it possible to place/use Hornets here, without modding? GenralMajors Overweighting on Standoff in MM Am I the only one who feels that Standoff turns up more than any other map in most playlists?